Lilian Xisor
Lilian Xisor (Лилиан Хисор) is the Niece of the famous General Corvus Xisor and the wife of Emperor Julius Krieg. Lilian, much like her brother Lucan, is a keen Privateer and Naval commander, possessing a skill for battle strategy and Naval supremacy. Unlike her brother however, Lilian chose to formerly induct herself into the Imperial navy, and has become one of its most feared admirals. After marrying Julius, she formerly holds the title 'Empress consort Lilian of the house Xisor'. Lilian finds herself to be the favourite of her uncle Corvus, but feels far more loyal to her twin brother Lucan than she does to the Duke of Old Stern. Born as the twin to her brother Lucan, Lilian was raised, as is the case with most noble children with the express intention of marriage. Despite this however, Xisorian tradition dictated that all be given the opportunity for strength, and as a result she was trained to fight and to command, if the need for such skills ever arose. When she was 12 she moved to Prinmar with Lucan to be tutored by Corvus' friend the Lord Prinmar himself, and it is here Lilian first met the Imperial Prince Julius. Julius, Lilian and Lucan spent their time under the tutorship of the old lord Prinmar and the three became close friends. The two in their young age began to develop romantic feelings for each other, with Lucan often teasing Julius for this. It was never intended for the prince to eventually marry Lilian, but both Tirius and Corvus found their relationship and apparent affection for each other to be a good way of showing the two family's commitment to one another. As Tirius stated himself, 'there is none more I trust than the house of Xisor, and no more fitting a bride for my son than the lady Lilian'. The two were wed long before Julius' ascension, and as a result they were both crowned together. Despite their attachment to each other and both to Lucan, the three would be forced apart by their chosen paths. Lilian found herself as a part of the navy, Lucan joined the adventurer's guild and went to the far corners of the world, and Julius submerged himself in the courts of the homeland and the military campaigns of his father. Lilian quickly excelled in the navy, being appointed to a minor captaincy originally to protect traders. When a vast fleet of raiders attempted to attack supply lines from the Empire to Banghra, Lilian was able to rally the local fleets (who had recently lost their admiral) and crush the group of pirates. This alongside several other victories in her career earned her swift promotions, but there were several mistakes throughout Lilian's career. To begin with, the high admiral Daelin Derundian didn't want to promote Lilian, fearing nepotism for the Imperial consort and having a vague dislike of the Xisor house for its cocky claims to naval superiority. Despite this, Lilian found herself very popular among the other admirals, particularly the future high admiral Flint Taylor. Lilian would never earn her admiralship formerly however, as her career would not last. When a Terran fleet beset the colony of Rhys, Lilian was put in command of several hundred ships as they defended the gulf of Torkin from the ever advancing Terran fleet. Through tactical skill and her inspiring leadership Lilian triumphed, leaving wrecks of Terran ships in the gulf. Lilian herself was gravely injured however, sustaining a wound to her chest that would leave her scarred. While she was luckily not crippled in any major way, the admiralship feared the death of the consort, and so she was taken away from major battles to live in Asimium's court. Lilian would not simply retire from public life however. She continued to make trade runs when she had the chance, and ran for election for the mayorship of Aegrin, winning several times. Lilian would become friends with the famed construction and siege expert known as Bangrad Klievar, who would in turn tutor Lilian's daughter Catherine and inspire her great interest in the technicalities of construction. Personality Lilian is a compassionate and intelligent individual. While she does not show this openly, she will frequently and privately try to cheer up those around her, if possible. In public however, she maintains a demeanor of determination and resilience; a demeanor that is a strong reflection of her industriousness and strength. She takes her work very seriously, and does not form close and casual bonds with people in her crew in quite the way her twin brother does. She often struggles with some of the more social events she is expected to go to, finding comfort in her work and her goals. She does however have a wide circle of friends to whom she is loyal and trusting towards. As empress consort, Lilian proves to be both charming and welcoming in diplomatic situations. Her knowledge of politics and the global climate allows her to often be more capable and adaptable in negotiations than her husband, Julius. This sense of determination has mostly come from her upbringing, where she found that she would often have to take the role of responsibility when caring for herself and her twin brother. Category:Character